I Like the Sound of That (Mercy76)
by shewalksinstxrlight
Summary: So driving home tonight, the song, "I Like The Sound of That" by Rascal Flatts came on the radio, and being the complete Mercy76 trash I am, it inspired me to write a little one shot. Here it is, hope you enjoy! (Cover creds to tumblr user)


**Hey everyone :)**

 **So driving home tonight, the song, "I Like The Sound of That" by Rascal Flatts came on the radio, and being the complete Mercy76 trash I am, it inspired me to write a little one shot. Here it is, hope you enjoy!**

 _HONK!_

Jack rolled his eyes and shook his head. Damned highway traffic. It would be the death of him.

Knowing he had many, many minutes to go before he could get home and out of this mess, he turned on the radio. He couldn't help but smile at the song that came on. It was Angela's favorite, and every time it turned on, she would sing it like nobody was listening. She always joked about how horrendous her singing voice was, but Jack thought that nobody had anything on her. Her voice sounded like… Well, an Angel.

Sipping the coffee in the cupholder of his car, his face wrinkled up in disgust as he spit it back into the cup. It was totally cold. He wasn't sure why he expected it to taste any different, for he poured it that morning right before he kissed Angela, who had spent the night at his house, goodbye and walked out the door for work. Angela, being such a lucky woman, had the day off, and Jack was bitter about that. Such a long, stressful day at Overwatch dealing with the hate and outrage from the public was really taxing on a man, and all he wanted to do was pull into his driveway and come home to his beautiful girlfriend.

He debated calling her and asking her to come over, but he didn't have time to before his phone started ringing. Instead of growling under his breath at the thought of another boring business call, the corner of his lips turned up into a smile when he heard the ringtone coming from the phone laying on the passenger seat. It was Angela. An adorable picture that they had taken together at Winston's surprise birthday party last month flashed on the screen, and the soft, almost angelic tone he had picked out just for her floated out of the phone's speakers. Hearing that tone almost always put him in a brighter mood, save for the times that she called complaining about something he forgot to do.

Turning off the radio, he answered the phone and put it on speaker.

"Hey Angel."

"Hey Jack," she giggled, "How are you?"

"This traffic really kills." he rolled his eyes, looking at the time, "It's already taken me 45 minutes, and I'm barely half way home."

"I'm sorry." she apologized, "I was just calling to see if I could come over to get my jacket, I left it on the couch."

"Of course Ang, you have a spare key. I probably won't be home yet though." He grumbled, "This traffic is testing my patience and stressing me out. I just wish I could come home to your cute little face. It would make it all better."

"Why don't you come over to my apartment tonight?" Angela pondered. "You could stop by your place and grab my jacket and whatever you need, and we can just watch a movie and relax."

Jack's face couldn't help but break into a big grin, "I'd love to Ang."

"Ok. See you in…?"

"By the looks of it, I got about another 45 minutes to go." he said with an eye roll.

"Ok, well I'll see you then Jack." she said with a laugh.

"Alright Angel, love you." He said, already anticipating the night to come.

"Love you too."

Hanging up the phone, he turned the radio back on and hummed along, happy he would get to spend another great night with his beautiful Angel.

The rest of the drive seemed to go by faster, and when he got home, he changed into a pair of sweatpants and a T-shirt, grabbed Angela's jacket and started on his way to her apartment, but not before stopping to grab her a large bouquet of sunflowers, her favorite.

About halfway to Angela's apartment, Jack saw lightning crack across the sky and heard the deep, rumbling growl of thunder. Rain started to fall reasonably heavily as he pulled into the driveway to her apartment complex. Grabbing her jacket and flowers, he pulled the keys out of his car and made his way up to her door. Before he even reached it, her door quickly opened and she pulled him inside, right as another clap of thunder rolled in.

Jack chuckled as she pulled him into a hug, not letting go until the thunder stopped. Out off all the things that this angelic, battlefield doctor could be afraid of, her mind chose thunder. Not that it mattered to him of course, because it made her snuggle a little closer to him throughout the endurance of a storm.

"It's ok Angel." he murmured, kissing the top of her head. She looked up at him and smiled, then moved her eyes towards the flowers in his hands. "Oh Jack!" she blushed, "How did I ever get lucky enough to get such a thoughtful man like you." All he could do is shrug and laugh. "How did I ever get lucky enough to get such a beautiful woman like you." She blushed again, making her way into the kitchen to find a vase for the flowers.

Jack practically fell onto the couch out of exhaustion, exhaling deeply as he settled into the soft cushions. "I don't know what movie you want to watch," Angela said, "But I've really been wanting to watch this one I bought yesterday." She held up a DVD that Jack immediately recognized as a romance movie. "Whatever you want love." he said, knowing he wouldn't stay awake for most of it.

As Angela bent over to put the DVD in the DVD player, Jack let out a whistle. No matter what Angela was in, whether that be her Valkyrie suit on the battlefield, a pair of pajamas or that little black dress that deemed Jack unable to stand up for quite a while, she looked drop dead gorgeous. Turning around and blushing, Angela giggled and Jack called out, "I've got you in my sights!" with a wink.

They both burst into uncontainable laughter at Jack's play on a phrase he often used in battle. Angela's neighbors probably hated it when he was over, because they always laughed so loud all night long. They wouldn't have to worry tonight though, because once the movie started and Angela curled up in his arms, he already felt his eyes starting to get heavy.

The movie had been on for about ten minutes when Jack's phone flickered to life. The ringtone that was emitted from it this time wasn't the one he loved to hear, because she was right next to him. He rolled his eyes, asking himself if he would ever get away from his work. Angela looked at him in disappointment, knowing how long these calls usually took. "Go," she sighed, "Take it." Jack looked to his phone, then back to the angel he had in his arms, before reaching over and declining the call. Her lips curled into a smile and he kissed her neck. "I'm all yours tonight."

As the movie went on, Jack knew it wouldn't be long before he would fall asleep, and he felt Angela grow tired in his arms as well. When the credits started to roll, she got up and turned the television off, crawling back into his arms.

Facing her, Jack couldn't help but feel content with his life at the moment. Even with the world around him throwing their hate on him and the organization he lead, nothing could get better than looking beside him and seeing his beautiful, droopy-eyed woman about to fall asleep in his arms.

Planting a soft kiss on her lips and pulling her even closer into his chest, he whispered, "I love you, Angel." A sleepy smile crossed her lips as she whispered back, "I love you too Jack." before drifting off to sleep.


End file.
